


The Game is up

by WHUMPBBY



Series: Sexy times and VLD prompt fills [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lance always gets in trouble, Malarusians they are, and his cute ass pounded, getting roofied on alien pheromones, he's tto desperate, non-standard cock, oh and i names her species, oviposition?, time for alien sex!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHUMPBBY/pseuds/WHUMPBBY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was this prompt on Voltron kinkmeme about Nyma fucking Lance once he's tied to a tree that caught my fancy. This is what we're getting here, folks;]<br/>*********</p><p>He stepped to her first, with a curious tilt to his mouth that she suspected was supposed to look flirtatious. She hooked him in with just a look and a spark of interest, encouraging his silly antics with a smile and a nod. It was supposed to be a quick con, but she genuinely liked the boy from the first look - he seemed young, inexperienced and gagging for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game is up

The boy was pretty enough - as far as his species went, that is. Almost like a Malarusian - tall and slender. Their leader had a cute face, but he was ridiculously top heavy and Nyma didn’t like that. Also, his thighs were a bit too muscular for her taste. 

Lance - the blue-eyed boy - was pleasantly slender, a bit on the smallish side, with nice narrow hips that softly split into a pair of long legs. His face had a healthy hue and an uncanny smoothness to it. Even his ridiculous ears seemed more adorable the longer she looked at them. 

Not to mention, he was oh so easy. 

He stepped to her first, with a curious tilt to his mouth that she suspected was supposed to look flirtatious. She hooked him in with just a look and a spark of interest, encouraging his silly antics with a smile and a nod. It was supposed to be a quick con, but she genuinely liked the boy from the first look - he seemed young, inexperienced and gagging for it. 

Well, if that’s how his species went about enticing a mate, he was in for a long wait, because no species she knew about worth their salt were about to get caught on that bait. Poor thing. 

She always had a soft heart. 

He reacted to her pheromones beautifully, too. Once he was close enough that she could safely release a whiff of the special concoction produced by the glands on her wrists - she didn’t let just anyone kiss her hand - his gaze took on a special shine and his dusky face darkened with a pleasant flush. Oh, these Earthlings were quite an enticing lot! To react so readily and sweetly. 

Interested, she treated him to a few more tastes of the cocktail, each time watching his pupils blowing up bigger and his tongue becoming heavier. Rolo sent her a few warning looks, but she shrugged them off like rainwater - they’ve been on the run for a long time, she needed some entertainment. Who knows when they’ll come across another starved cutie for her to play with? Not like she was going to do much with him, anyway.

And even though he was young and easy, and it was her who was the hunter in this scenario, his attention was quite flattering. Yes, he knew how to please a woman and looked happy to do it. 

She still didn’t mean to take advantage of him as they flew down the chute on the zipline, she was just having a bit of fun. His slender back pressed to her front might have felt exciting, but nothing she wasn’t prepared for. And even his tight little ass grinding against her lap as they flew the Lion across the sparkling lake was more of a pleasant addition than a distraction. Nyma kept upping the pheromones out of amusement and curiosity more than any real need. The Paladin was already willing to give her whatever she wanted and still managed to sound coherent, she just wanted to check if it was possible to knock him out… just to see, just for fun, no bad feelings, it was only a job. 

But then, oh, but then he ended up tied to a tree and she, well… She appreciated the view in a completely new way. It might have been that by cranking up the pheromone production she’s managed to trick her own body into believing it was interested - the joke was on her in that case - or that the view from the back was really,  _ really  _ delicious. 

It took her a second to come to a decision - they had no time, the Lion had to be delivered to the Galra, Rolo was working hard to keep the suspicions off of them, and she should be heading back soon…

But she was already half hard and the Paladin was half-lucid with need, and she genuinely kinda liked him. He was about to be majorly conned and humiliated, so why not give him something nice in exchange? 

He was desperate to be mated and she hasn’t had sex in a while, so why not kill two birds with one stone? 

“Hm…?” It was quite amusing to watch him squint at the cuffs around his wrists and the trunk of the tree in front of his face. “Are we… eh?” 

He was blushing too, how cute. She leaned against him, pressing him to the tree and encircling his torso with her arms, smart fingers searching for the openings to the suit. He twisted his head to look at her, lips opening to question, but the look in his eyes was hazy and when she kissed his cheek, he blushed even harder. 

“What are we doing?” He mumbled.

“You’re adorable,” she said instead of answering. 

His nose scrunched and he seemed to muse over that bit of information for a moment it took Nyma to finally find the latch of the chestplate and the zipper hidden underneath. “Are we going to kiss?” 

Kiss. Well. “If you want to.” There were worse ways of keeping him distracted.

His mouth was soft and warm, the tongue inside slippery and very wet - she’d like to feel it on her some time, it felt like a lot of fun. It was fun with her mouth only, too, as she chased the slick appendage with her own split tongue, twisting it around the muscle, investigating the roof of the boy’s mouth and his strange flat teeth. He moaned weakly into her mouth, encouragingly, and only backed away when she reached down too far. He gasped and pulled back, breathing hard, and alright, there was a depth that the Earthlings didn't like breached, she got it.

“That was…” he whispered as she readied for the second attempt at exploring his mouth. “It was… oh… fun?” 

His eyes blinked down, momentary confusion replacing the heated gaze he was giving her a second ago - to stare at the way she worked her fingers into the splits of his suit, slowly parting it across his chest. “What are you…?”

“We’re going to have some fun,” she chuckled into his ridiculous ear, high pitched girly voice aiming to fool him. “I want to feel the muscles you spoke of earlier.” 

“Oh yeah…” He squirmed a bit and she put it on the carb of her hands being cold, because the skin she encountered was startlingly warm. “Eh… yeah, I have some nice guns.”

His stomach was flat and firm, but there was a bit of softness just above his hips. Endearing. “That you have. But I am more interested in… other parts of you.”

How cute was it that he shivered when she pushed her fingers further under the suit, flattening them against the thin barrier of the undershirt, squeezing his soft sides and noting the difference between them and the protruding bones of his hips. He gasped at her ministrations, then chuckled and started to squirm. “Nyma… hey, ticklish here!”

Oh? Ticklish? She’s heard of the affliction, but never seen it with her own eyes. 

“Are you really?” She muttered, repeating the motion that had him shaking. “Malarusians don’t have that. Is it painful?” She tried to make her fingers gentle in case it was.    

“No… no-ha… it just… tickles… makes you laugh…” he gasped. “Please, stop!” 

His expression denied the words, he was smiling, so she wasn’t sure that he was completely serious about it. Also, the tickling had a very unexpected, although very nice, consequence. Lance, trying to escape her fingers kept moving back, pressing his backside to her crotch - his deliciously soft and at the same time firm backside. 

Nyma shuddered at the contact. It reminded her that there was no time to waste - and that her end game was already decided on. She wanted into these tight pants, and she wanted to get there soon. 

“Oh... hey! Wait!”

She didn’t wait, there was no point. She skimmed her fingers over the Paladin’s belt until she found the way to undo it and let it fall to the ground. The oversuit parted at the waist - it actually parted in many different spots, depending on the need, before merging back seamlessly, an impressive piece of tech. She pushed the bottom part down to a chorus of breathy protests. “Isn’t that a bit… fast? Nyma? Hey, babe! What are you… hey!” His voice didn’t sound flirty and eager anymore, a note of panic crept into it and Nyma wasn’t pleased. 

“Don’t worry, you’re doing great,” she said, turning his head to her.

“Not what I...mhhm!” The rest was cut off by her hand, the wrist she pushed under his nose and across his lips. The touch of a warm mouth on her skin sent pleasant shivers up her spine as she worked her other hand under the tight fabric of the suit on the Paladin’s back and pulled down.

His body was growing slack under the barrage of pheromones, but it still flinched when the expanse of dusky skin was bared to the world. Nyma stared, mouth filling with saliva, at the two perfect globes of flesh presented to her. She couldn't push the suit very far, the armour on the thighs stopped it, so she didn't have the view of these slender legs, but still what she got was quite enough.

“Hey, babe… can you?” His voice was breathy and heated once more, even if the last shreds of reluctance kept pulling his eyebrows together in a sort of vague confusion. “I mean… is this ne _ ss _ sry?” He tugged at his trapped hands. “You could’ve… just say…?” 

Well, yes, maybe she could, but then again, the restraints added a spark of excitement to the whole endeavour. Also, Nyma didn’t like being pawed at. She liked be the one who did the pawing. 

Like now, for example, resting her palms on the Paladin’s behind, her hands big enough to encase it almost entirely. So soft and supple, warm and smooth. The Earthlings were certainly something. And when she pulled the boy’s hips back, forcing him to bend over, his muscles flexed and became even rounder. Perfect. 

“Nyma…? Hon…?” 

Heh, spiked up to the eyeballs and he still kept talking? What a marvel. 

She chuckled under her breath and untied the sash around her waist, lightly stepping out of her pantaloons, folding them neatly on the side. No need to get her clothes dirty, after all, they had an important business meeting scheduled in a few hours.

Her cock was out and ready by the time she parted these juicy cheeks and surveyed her options. The entrance was downright tiny and the Earthling didn’t seem to produce his own lubricant - if he did, he would be already drenched after the first two doses of her pheromones. That wasn’t a problem, however, she was prepared to enjoy herself. Malarusians, in general, were always prepared to enjoy themselves when it came to sex. She could produce enough lubrication to ease the entrance. 

“Babe… m’hands hurt like that… ack! What… hey, wha...”

She pressed in gently, slowly, her cock shaping accordingly to the resistance it met - the human was impossibly tight, but she could feel the give, the muscle could be worked open, and - most importantly, as soon as she pushed past the first ring, it became much  _ softer _ . Hot, oh gods, he was so hot inside. Nyma had to bite her lip to stop a groan from escaping her, - she wanted to hear the sound the Paladin was making now - all the breathy gasps and little moans, and confused chattering in between.   

He kept shifting his hips, trying to either escape the sensation of being breached or pushing into it, and Nyma had to hold him still in the end to keep herself from being dislodged. It was a long process, she was well endowed and the boy was small - but in the end his body submitted beautifully. 

She stilled, breathing fast, because of the  _ heat _ , and watched him claw at the rough tree trunk in front oh his face, saw his face then he turned his head sideways. His cheeks blossomed with red, eyes glassy and full of unshed tears, lips open and wet… it was a good look on him, she committed it to memory, regretting that after the pheromones evaporate, he won't remember much of this encounter. 

Well, there was one thing bound to make him remember, but that was something she didn't intend to do. Were Earthlings even  _ equipped  _ for it, she wondered.  

“Nyma… too much…” The Paladin panted, one blue eye trying to catch her sight. “Enough… I don’t…  _ notswing thaway…nnn _ !” His words blurred into one continuous sound and Nyma was okay with that. Flattered, really. It was a while since she had rendered anyone speechless by just entering them. 

A high time to move on, then. 

It was slow going, at first, the tight orifice kept clenching around her cock every time she drew back, as if to keep her in. The Paladin’s back rippled as the strain he was under grew, his voice took on higher notes, his thighs started to shake. She kept him up and still while building up the tempo of her thrusts, the cock reshaping again, thickening and stretching as the orifice it drove into loosened around it. 

“Nyma… Nyma I can’th nnnh…” The boy cried when her hips snapped against his pretty ass, driving him forward, the cuffs about the only thing keeping him upright. “Nnnnma…”

“There there, we’re almost… almost there,” she panted into the tangle of hair near his tiny, amusing ear. “Just wait…”

Oh, she was so close, she could feel her body preparing for the release, her cock growing in diameter to make it easier - and the boy choked on a moan. Too thick? No, he was still taking her in. Too fast? She could not slow down now if she wanted to, her hips worked on their own, driving faster, deeper into the tight heat of the squirming body in front of her. So  _ hot _ , so  _ good _ .  

Ah, he was totally worth the trouble, she decided as the first spasm of an orgasm shot a lightning bolt up her spine. She groaned and hunched over the boy, pulling his ass closer, tighter against her, as close as possible while her shaft plunged as deep as it could, tensing and coiling, before it released. 

Oh, heck, she planned to pull out, but - but it was too late now. And it was soo good. Galaxies exploded under her eyelids and she bit her lip as the orgasm kept pushing her higher and higher, long and drawn out, and absolutely  _ magnificent _ . 

With a part of her brain not turned to mush she registered vaguely that the human also came, and kept coming around her, moaning all the time, begging her to stop, to let go, enough… 

But then she felt shifting inside of her own body, the egg pushing its way through and into the new carrier, and she thought ‘oh, crap’, but only briefly, because another wave of pleasure burned through her, rendering all her higher brain functions useless. 

When she came back online, she was slumped over the Paladin, who apparently fainted, both kneeling on the ground. Her knees are scratched, she had to keep thrusting even as she came. She was still inside him - the pressure was now more than she could stand on her oversensitive flesh, so she pulled back carefully. The opening was pink and puffy, and loose enough to spill some of the fluids alongside her cock as it retreated. Ah, she drenched him properly, not bad. 

She made the boy a favour of pulling his suit back up to cover his dignity. 

He was unconscious when she turned his head to her, but his breathing was steady and his pulse stable - and her ego swelled a bit at the notion of being good enough to knock an Earthling out. But them who knew, maybe that was how they behaved after sex? A bit strange and dangerous, to have both partners simply drop off like that. What a weak specie. 

_ Weak, but cute _ , Nyma decided while pulling her own garments on and fixing her appearance. The band on her wrist sent the signal to Rolo just as the Paladin began to stir. 

“Ny… nah? What’s… happen’d…?” 

“Nothing much,” she quipped, briefly kneeling before him to give him a soft peck on the cheek. “Rest a while, cutie.”

His eyes reflected nothing, but confusion. “Eh…?” 

Oh damn, she really wished he could keep him along with his Lion, but alas, it wasn’t meant to be. With a last parting smile she turned away from the prone Paladin and jumped into the Blue Lion. 

The game was up.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This may be a longer story later on - I have in mind Lance carrying the egg to term and further angsty shenanigans - but that only after I'm done with Cats, and Sunburnt, and the epilogue to Something Blue>_>


End file.
